A Little Help
by georgejunkie
Summary: Alia is a normal girl that goes to sleep one night and wakes up the next a student at Hogwarts. Can she help Ron and Hermione find true love or is she going to try to keep Ron all to herself...
1. Chapter 1

-1I have no connection at all with anything that has to do with the fabulous Harry Potter world that JK Rowling has created. So the usually, anything that has to do with Harry Potter does not belong to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Little Help

_Chapter 1_

"Are you really telling me you can not see Ron and Hermione together?" Alia was now standing up walking towards her friend.

"NO! It is Harry and Hermione!" her friend sat down on the couch.

"How can you say that, cant you read? It has been there since book 1. HELLO!"

"Whatever, we will just see how it ends up" Jen just looked out the window pretending that she had something to fight for.

Alia couldn't believe what she was hearing. This from the one person who was supposes to be on the same level with her. They are supposed to share the same love for this brilliant story. How could Jen not see what was right in front of her. To Alia it was the most natural thing to see. It was like air, you just didn't question it. To Alia, Ron and Hermione were one of the most perfect couple in the world of make believe. They ranked right up there with Lois and Clark and Jane Austin's': Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. Did you ever question their love for one another…? No!

But to Alia almost -- no every story has some love in it. And she was the one that always found it. She just had a romantic air about her and her friends loved and hated her for it. For every time they would start a new relationship she could call what would happen to them, would plan for the good and the bad. But to Alia every bad situation had the most romantic ending to it. She believed everyone had a flame and hers just burned a bit brighter than most people. That's how she explained her sort of sixth sense for her romance meter.

Mostly everyone besides her close friends just thought she was a crazy hopeless romantic that had no clue about her own life. Whenever she would go on about something she saw and how certain outcomes would be perfect, they would just roll their eyes and snicker a little. But never too much to hurt her feelings, after all she was a sweet girl and nobody wanted to see her get hurt.

"You know I have a complex about people not listening to me." Alia sighed into the phone.

"I know." he couldn't but help to laugh to himself.

"Don't laugh at me, you know it is true", her voice was getting higher by the second.

"Alia, seriously! I understand what you are saying you have proven your point many times. I know nobody ever listens, and then they complain when something happens." Sean was trying his hardest to get her to calm down. Because just a couple more seconds and her voice would be so high he wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Thank you. At least you listen to. Well at least sometimes".

"Alia I got to get going, I have to be at work really early tomorrow" Sean knew he had to get off the phone fast. If he continued to listen to her talk he would never be able to hang up. There was something about the way her voice rose and fell with each new sentence she started and ended. The way she got so excited about the really stupid thing in life made him forget about all the stressful things in his life and focus on how awesome it was that she could be as intent on something as juvenile as Harry Potter. He would always think to himself 'only if more people were like her maybe people would just get along a little better'.

"Ok, Sean im going to try to call you tomorrow if not I will talk to you the next time we get a hold of one another. Night!" Alia put down her phone and walked to her bedroom dreading trying to go to asleep. She knew that is would be hours before she could even think about sleeping. Not with her mind going 500 miles an hour.

She laid in bed going over all the ways it was so obvious that Ron and Hermione belonged together. And the ways she could prove it to Jen. Maybe if she got her book out and took notes on all the Ron/Hermione moments, she can't argue with facts. The more Alia thought about it the more she realized how much she wanted a love that was 'just there'. She wished that her best friend would turn out to be the love of her life. To feel that fire and passion she could only imagine Ron or Hermione felt for one another. Around 1:35am Alia finally drifted off.

"Wow the suns never this bright in the morning" Alia aloud as she threw the cover off of her.

As soon as her feet touched cold stone floor that was just carpet the night before she let out a screech and jumped back into her bed, but as she did she hit her head on one of the post of this strange bed.

"What the…." she was interrupted by a girl with a massive amount of hair.

"What is up with you Alia, really im trying to cram some last minutes of studying before breakfast? Can you please keep it down", she huffed as she shoved her nose back in her book.

As Alia rubbed the back of her head she looked around the sunlit room. There were four beds around the walls and 2 big windows. Drapes hangs from the huge four posts that surrounded the beds. Where was she? What was going on? Then all the sudden it hit her.

"I'm in Hermione's room at Hogwarts, Ok, I get this…"

"Alia how many times do I have to tell you im trying to study". Hermione said in a very firm voice as she slammed her book shut and stormed out of the room.

"Ok…" Alia said aloud as she thought to herself, 'I need to stop thinking about Harry Potter before I go to bed. This is just insane'.

She tried to go back to sleep about 5 times before she realized that maybe she had to live out this dream, for just a little while. So she got up, put on the robes in the closet she hoped was hers and headed out the door. She walked down a narrow staircase and came to the common room.

"Wow, this looks nothing like it does in the movies" she was talking to herself and some very small looking kids were looking at her funny.

"Hermione!" she saw her hair over the back of a chair and started to walk towards her.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks… there right in front of her was Ron Weasley looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. 'Wow I didn't expect him to be this smokin' hot in real life she thought to herself, screw Harry Potter'. She thought as she giggled to herself.

"What so funny Alia? Hermione did say you were acting a little strange this morning", Ron looked her up and down.

"Wha… me… huh…" was all she got out as _the chosen one _swept by her.

'This is way too much for me' she was thinking in her head as she spotted a familiar face out of the corner of her eye.

"Sean… oh my gosh, do I have a story to tell you" she started to walk towards her friend.

"Sean?" he looked at her as if she was wearing a huge lion on her head.

"Yay, Sean! Come on it's me, Alia. You know who I am", she sat down next to him.

"I do know who you are, I could have sworn you knew who I was, Derrick" as he pointed to himself.

"I guess she is over you mate…" Alia could hear Harry consoling his friend Ron.

'I was under Ron' was all she could think for the next couple minutes. 'And Ron wants me under him… wait no… well maybe! Dude! Me and Ron! I could so do this'.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Ron looking at her. And she looked right back and notice how young looking his face was and the style of all their hair. And piecing together a couple other things she began to realize this was year 4. And they were all 14 and 15... 'Oh man this is wrong' she began to feel sick as she thought about it. 'I'm 24 years old! That's a 10 year difference. But if im in this dream and I'm in this school I must be there age. I will have to check next time around a mirror'

"Wait!" she said aloud as she felt the light bulb go off above her head.

Sean… Derrick stood up looked at her as is she had a third head and left the common room.

"I can't do anything with Ron. Ron is Hermione's'", she shouted out as the room began to snicker.

She looked over at the area where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting. Hermione was looking feverishly through her book. Ron was almost purple he was blushing so badly and Harry was smiling and nodding as he was pretending something was extremely interesting on the far wall. 'I so said that out loud, crapholes!' Alia stood up and walked through the portrait hole and waited outside in the hall until someone would walk by that could help her figure this out. Something was not right here; this has to be the longest dream she has ever had. Why wasn't she waking up?


	2. Chapter 2

I have no connection at all with anything that has to do with the fabulous Harry Potter world that JK Rowling has created. So the usually, anything that has to do with Harry Potter does not belong to me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Little Help

_Chapter 2_

Alia stood outside that portrait hole for what seemed like an eternity. As she listened to so many of the characters name she has read over the years. 'I'm legally insane' that was the only thing Alia could come up with. 'If this was only a dream why am I starting to freak out'. And she was beginning to freak out.

"Dumbledore!"

"What has he done now?" Ron asked her as he stepped out from behind the Fat Lady.

"Harry can you take me to Dumbledore?" she just side stepped Ron.

"Well, you can ask professor McGonagall to see him", Harry was looking quite annoyed.

"No, I really need to talk to him. Something really weird is going on. You always go to him when you have problem so maybe he can help me." She was getting really excited as if maybe she really could figure this out.

"Problems! I don't go to him with my problems. Plus I have more important things to deal with. I have to get to class and prepare for the second task." Harry began to walk away whispering something to Hermione and Ron.

"No! Please just take me to his office, Please" she grabbed a hold of Harry's arm.

"Fine. I will meet up with you guys in class." Harry was trying to tell them something with his eyes but it didn't work the way he wanted it to.

They walked in silence for about four minutes. Alia just kept going over and over in her head what she was planning on telling Dumbledore.

"Alia is there anything you want to tell me?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked her right in the eye.

"Well, there is so much I am not getting right now, but…" she looked around and thought that maybe it wouldn't be the best thing in the world to not have _The Trio _on her side. "I just had a really crazy dream and I was thinking maybe I should tell professor Dumbledore what happened."

"Don't tell me you think all that stuff Trelawney goes on about is true." he was trying not laugh aloud as the continued to walk.

"Well no, but maybe. You know it can't be that hard to believe. I mean we are in a school for Magic. And we believe that is real" she was starting to get into her argumentative mode.

"I guess if you look at it like that", she could tell he was just trying to keep her happy. "Well here we are", he stopped right in front of huge statue.

"What?" she heard him mumble something but could not understand what he was saying.

"Oh, it was just the password. See you around." He gave her one last look before he began to walk the other way.

She got to the top of the stairs. It was the coolest thing she has ever done. The stair moved and went up. It was so awesome. She came face to face with a huge wooden door and didn't know what to do next. She started to pick up her hand to knock on the door, when it began to open.

"Come in Alia" she heard a very distinguished voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Um… Dumbledore. I mean Sir. Can I talk to you about something" she let her eyes jump around the room as she stood in the doorway.

"Indeed. Please have a seat." he stood up and pointed to a seat in front of his desk.

"Hmmm… Oh yay. A seat. I can take a seat" she couldn't keep her eyes fixed on one spot there was just so much in his office to look at. "No way!" she let out a little screech.

"Alia what is it? Are you doing ok?" he was just about to sit down when he heard her screech he stood up again.

"Oh yay, I'm fine. I've always wanted to see fawkes. And check it out, there he is." she was shaking her head in disbelief as she took the seat Dumbledore pointed to early.

"Alia how may I help you?" he asked her as he eyes looked her over behind his half moon glasses.

'He knows; he knows I don't belong here. Why is letting me sit here? When he knows this is not my home. Why isn't he throwing me out or trying to see if I'm affiliated with _Voldemort'. _She couldn't even begin speaking with so many thoughts going through her head.

"Alia, I really do have to attend to some important items. So if we could hurry this along".

"Well Sir, it all started last night. You see this morning I woke up in this reality. This reality doesn't really exist in my world. Well I mean, I hope it exists. But this world I'm in was made up by this woman, by the name of JK Rowling. You see Sir this cant be happening. I guess, it is happing but I mean why can't I get out of it. Sir? Sir?" she watched him as he looked her over. "I swear Sir I am not crazy. I'm just telling you what is happing?"

"Let me see if I'm getting this right. Last night you were in a different reality and this morning when you awoke you ended up here", he was talking to her as is he might just believe her.

"Yes, Sir that is exactly what I am telling you", she was so grateful that he was grasping this.

"Well, all the advice I can give you is for you to figure out why you woke up here this morning."

"Sir?" now she was officially more confused then before she entered this office.

"Why do you think you are part of our world? Maybe to help someone? Maybe to prevent something? Maybe to make something wonderful happen?" he looked quite pleased with himself.

"What…" he was acting like a teacher she had in high school. During tests she would love to help you by giving you questions to answer questions.

"Alia I really do need to attend to those important items I was telling you about early. So if that is all I can help you with, I would advise you run off to your class".

She was just staring at him as he ruffled though some thing on his desk, "But Sir I don't…"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence he handed her a couple of pieces of paper. "Here are your classes and here is a map so you can get around. And if it all worked out correctly you should have all you supplies. Last but most certainly not least" He pulled out a stick.

'A stick, what am I going to need with a stick…'

"I am sure you know what this is", he reached over his desk to hand it to her as if it he was holding a sword.

"Yay, I know what this is. I mean of course I do", she prayed to what ever they prayed to that he was not reading her mind. Because if he was all he would get was 'this dude is crazier that I am'.

"Well Alia I hope this helped. Off you go", he was saying all of this as he scooted her towards the door.

"Ok", she did a mental eye roll. "Thank you for you time Sir. I guess I will be seeing you around", she had to yell that last part through the door.

"Man Ron is right he is a loon." she was walking down the hall looking at this crazy complicated map trying to find history. "A WAND!" she started to jump up and down when she realized what that stick was. "A WAND! How did I not know that? What are you looking at!" she snapped at a tall blonde boy that was walking past her.

"I'm looking at you. What makes you think you can talk to me like that", he was trying act like he was way taller than he was, standing right in front of her.

"I can talk to whoever I want whatever way I want to talk to them. But you are right I do not know you and I shouldn't have snapped at you." she was standing up straight trying to look him in the eye.

"You shouldn't even be in the same hall as me _Mudblood", _hewas quite pleased with himself for spitting out words that were suppose to hurt the target he was spitting them to

"Really, _Mudblood_, is that the best you can do?" Alia just started to laugh.

"You…" he could even speak he was trying so hard to pull his wand out of he cape and think of a jinx at the same time.

'Oh crap, I don't know any counter spells or even which end of my wand shots the spells out of. Crap'. A millions things were racing through her head, but she did not stand down.

"Draco, cut it out." the voice came from behind her.

"Whatever, this _Mudblood_ is just wasting my time anyways" he turned on his heel and stormed down the hall.

"Thanks" Alia said as she turned around to come face to face with Derrick and wand in hand. "Oh Derrick you are awesome, you really do remember don't you?" Alia was watching his eyes for that look he always gave her when he was playing a joke on her.

"Alia, I really do remember you. But I have no idea what you are talking about. I m sorry I wish I did." he put his wand back in his cloak.

"Ok" she looked down at the floor. She really was all alone in this. "Well, thanks again. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up"

"It looked like you were holding your own", he smiled at she began to feel a little better.

"Yeah if you say so. Anyways I got to find-- I mean I have to get to history. I'll see you around" she began walking down the hall the opposite way Draco went.

"Alia"

'He does remember who I am' she squealed to herself as she turned around.

"I know you have got to get to class. I was sent to see what happened to you. And just in case you were wondering, we have to go this way", he pointed in the opposite direction she was walking.

"Thanks", 'Why am I here? Who needs my help? This is going to be a long day!' and she began to follow him.


End file.
